


Who Let The Cat Outta The Bag? (Dolph Ziggler/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW., Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Request (I apologize for forgetting who requested!): Reader has a mad crush on Ziggler and tells her best friend Rollins, which he is not supposed to tell. He tells Dolph anyway. So later you get a call from Dolph saying he wants to hang out in his hotel room where he admits he has feelings for you too, and things escalate to hot sex. Dolph is really aggressive during it but shows his sweet side after.





	Who Let The Cat Outta The Bag? (Dolph Ziggler/OC)

“I don’t see the appeal,” Seth said finally, putting his water bottle on the vanity desk.

“Of course you don’t. You’re a man!” Hannah replied, pulling him back and running her brush through his hair again.

The look he gave her made her roll her eyes.

“That is the stupidest argument I’ve ever heard. You of all people know I’m blind to gender,” Seth retorted huffily.

The blonde lifted an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip, smirking.

“Just because you take Ambrose’s dick doesn’t mean a thing. A completely straight man would jump at the chance to blow him,” Hannah retorted.

Seth sent her a scathing glare and said, “You know that’s not true. Anyway, even if I was straight, I could still tell when another man is attractive. Sure, Dolph is good looking but he can be pretty skeezy. That makes him go down some notches on the hotness scale.”

Unwilling to argue any longer, she thwacked the brush against his shoulder and stared at him blankly.

“I’m done here. Your hair is brushed to it’s usual bushy perfection,” she said dryly, “I’ll see you later.”

As she shut his door, she heard him faintly yell back, “You’re just mad because I’m right. Love you!”

…

Hannah swatted Seth’s hand away from her fries and muttered, “Can’t you get your own?”

“Nah, he’s doing that weird health kick again,” Dean retorted from across the table.

She noticed he had his arm protectively around his tray of chicken nuggets and grilled chicken salad. With a smirk, she simply shook her head as Seth made a noise of protest.

“It’s not weird. Clean eating is valued by most people who are being health conscientious.”

“Clean eating huh? Then fries would be cheating. Hands off buddy,” Hannah replied tersely as he started to reach over again.

He gave her his biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes but she simply stared back, expressionless.

“Tch, you’re cold,” he groaned, returning to his salad with only olive oil and vinegar as the topping, “Oh, by the way Han, someone of interest was asking about you today.”

The blonde’s head snapped over and she stopped chewing, focusing all of her energy on the smirking brunette.

“Who?”

With an eye roll, he replied, “Who do you think?”

“Why was he asking about me?” Hannah asked thickly, swallowing her food with a twinge of pain.

“I dunno, something about wanting to hang out with you again. Said he’d probably call you soon so you guys can go do something,” Seth relayed.

“Did you say something to him?!” She asked hurriedly.

“Nah, of course not,” Seth replied, waving his hand in her direction with scoff.

A pitter patter of excitement bubbled up in her chest but it vanished as soon as Dean started laughing.

“You got the hots for Ziggler still?” he asked.

Hannah rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Not like it’s your business Ambrose, but yes I still like him. Not like it’s just gonna vanish anytime soon,” she mumbled as she grabbed up another fry.

“Seems serious then. Why haven’t you said anything to him?” Dean asked.

Surprisingly, he seemed sincere in his questioning. He lifted an eyebrow as she studied him and looked for an ulterior motive but finally gave in.

“He’s all into Nikki, and I’m kind of the opposite of her. She’s all high class, outgoing, and modelesque. Where as I’m quiet and low maintenance outside of my ring gear, not to mention I’m a bit smaller chested and softer around the middle-”

“I call bull shit,” Seth cut in, “If I weren’t your best friend, I’d be into you.”

Hannah rolled her eyes and elbowed him, grinning as he groaned.

“He’s right. You’re hot. I’d bang you if I weren’t with this slut here,” Dean added.

Seth made a noise of protest as the small blonde turned bright red at the compliment from Dean.

“Well, thanks, but I’m not his type either way,” Hannah explained, “We’re friends. That’s about it.”

Dean shrugged and Seth stayed oddly silent. Ignoring the odd atmosphere she finished the last of her fries and leaned back with a groan, moaning happily as her back popped against the booth seat.

“So we heading out then?” Dean asked as he scooted his glass away.

“I guess. Thankfully it’s only an hour and a half drive,” Seth sighed.

Hannah slid out of the seat and pulled her hair into a quick ponytail before digging out the four bucks in her pocket and tossing them into the table.

“You got the rest of the drive?” she heard Dean asking as she pulled on her jacket.

“Yeah, long as you sit up front with me,” Seth replied.

A little smile came to her lips as she heard Dean scoff as if he was offended.

“Well of course I am!”

“Aw, because you love me?” Seth asked.

“Hell no, I just don’t trust your driving that much,” Dean retorted.

Stifling her laughter, Hannah bit down on her lip as she followed the bickering couple out to the SUV.

They all loaded in and she had just laid down in the back seat when she got a text on her phone.

‘Hey Han. What’s your ETA? Need to talk to you’

Brows narrowing in confusion, Hannah looked at the sender and was surprised to find it was from none other than Dolph. She looked up at Seth, wondering if he had something to do with the text, but shoved off her suspicions. Seth was a good friend. He wouldn’t do anything to embarrass her with Dolph.

She hit reply and quickly typed back.

'About 1.5 hours. What’s up?’

Resting her phone and hand on her stomach, she let her eyes shut as she waited for the reply.

When it finally came back and she read it, her stomach churned in worry.

“It’s not super important, but I need to discuss something with you. Come to my room when you’re here. Don’t matter the time. 216.’

Her body ached in fear at what he could need to talk to her about. His tone didn’t sound overly friendly. Was it bad? Did Seth actually say something and now he’s going to let her down easy? The possibilities were endless and confusing. But worrying would do no good from her current point. With a sigh, she scooted so her back was completely against the seats and settled in for a nap, the sounds of the couple up front talking and teasing making for a soothing atmosphere.

…

Dean and Seth woke her up when they were parked and she got out of the car with her shoulders feeling heavy. Sleep had helped but now it was all back. Going up and talking was the only way to figure out what he had to say, even if the possibilities made her sick to her stomach.

As long as she got to stay friends with him, she could handle it.

“You look pale Han,” Seth murmured as she grabbed out her bags.

“I’m okay,” she assured him, “Let’s just get our room keys and head on up.”

Dean and Seth kept giving her worried glances through both their and her transactions but neither one said anything more. Luckily their room was on a separate floor from the one she was going to share with Paige. When the doors opened on the first floor, their floor, she offered a small smile.

“See you guys in the morning?” she asked.

“Yeah, get some sleep,” Seth said.

She hugged them both and waited until the doors shut to drop the smile. Hopefully she could make it through the entire conversation with Dolph without getting too stupid.

The doors opened again and she took a deep breath before heading down the left hall which held rooms 200 through 220. At 216 she stopped and stood.

“Come on Hannah, it’ll be okay. Not the end of the world no matter what happens,” She urged herself.

Her knuckles rapped three times on the door and she stepped back nervously.

“Coming!” Dolph called from inside.

After a few moments, the door swung open and revealed the man that tied her stomach in knots… shirtless and wet seemingly only wearing low hanging basketball shorts. He had a towel in his hand which he brought up to rub against his hair.

“Oh, hey, got here a little earlier than I expected. Sorry about this,” he said with a laugh, backing up with the door, “Come on in.”

“Sorry. Traffic was lighter than expected I guess,” she replied weakly, forcing a chuckle.

He nodded and shut the door, before heading to sit on the bed. She chewed her lip awkwardly as she moved closer but didn’t join him. He paused as he opened a soda and grinned.

“Well sit down Hannah. Don’t be such a stranger,” he said, patting the bed.

“Yeah, sure,” she murmured, dropping her bag lightly to the floor and going around to the other side to perch lightly on the edge.

The TV was low in the background as she looked around the room, taking note of his bags in the corner on the chair, suitcase opened and neatly packed. His shoes were under the chair and his jacket laid over the arm. She was moving on towards the entertainment stand when she felt a hand on her wrist.

“Wha-”

He pulled her over the bed until they were thigh to thigh and he took her hand between his. Her breath came out in a shaky gasp of confusion as she looked up with wide eyes. Dolph smirked but it melted into a warm look when he cupped her jaw.

“You’re so timid and polite, it makes it really hard for me to believe you actually like me,” he said, “But I have heard, on good authority, that you do. Which is relieving because I’ve been back and forth over whether or not you felt the same the past few months. You’re a very hard woman to figure out. You know that?”

Hannah’s mouth worked open and shut, trying to form words, but they just wouldn’t come. Someone had told him that she liked him. And he… he returned the feelings?

“Are you- Do- You like me?” she finally managed.

“Mm-hmm. Why do you think I kept bugging you in catering and why I know your favorite flavor of iced coffee and bring it to you every Monday?”

“I don’t know,” she whispered, “I thought you were being nice. Like friends do.”

He let out a noise of understanding before clearing his throat and grabbing her other hand to, making her turn slightly to face him so they could stay connected.

“Let me just declare my intentions now, Hannah. I like you, a lot. We’re like complete opposites in ways, but I really feel like we compliment each other well. I like to think I bring out your outgoing side more, and you bring out my listening side a lot. Anyway. I want to try this. What do you think? Give the show off a chance?” he asked, ending with a blinding grin.

Hannah waited for the 'gotcha’ or someone jumping out to yell punk’d but when it didn’t come, she nodded.

“Sure, yeah, I’d like that,” she replied, “A lot.”

“Good, because otherwise I couldn’t kiss you.”

As her brain struggled to comprehend that last sentence, he leaned in and pecked her lips softly. She didn’t react at first, but on a second one she did, gasping and clutching his hand tight. Two turned into many more until he led her into shifting and sliding. Once she was flat against the bed and pillows he was over her, mouth becoming more insistent and rough. Her breaths hastened with her excitement. Would it be okay to touch him? How far would he take it? She was willing to go father than she probably should. Couldn’t help imagining it either, whimpering slightly at the thought of being beneath him sans clothes.

He made a growling noise as their lips parted again and her eyes fluttered open.

“That is a beautiful noise. Do it again,” he demanded as he ducked back down.

She prepared for another kiss but to her shock it landed right by her ear. Gasping and whimpering she finally let her hands grip his shoulders. God those shoulders.

“Yeah, just like that,” he groaned before his lips moved down her neck with little kisses.

His face was clean shaven and his skin silky soft against her own. His hands came to rest on her belly as his fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt.

“I’m struggling here Han. I’ve wanted this, wanted you, for a while now. And now that you’re in my clutches, I don’t want to stop,” he groaned as he pulled away.

He started to slip his hand off her stomach and she quickly caught it and held him there, causing a look of surprise to cross his face.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered, “I want this too.”

For the first time she’d ever witness, he was at a loss for words. She had to giggle.

“Cat got your tongue?” she asked softly.

Grinning his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“See, in my presence less than an hour and you’re already teasing me,” he joked.

She bit her lip and shrugged slightly, curling her fingers and running her nails up the back of his hand. A visible shiver ran through his body and then he was on her again, kisses more rough and domineering this time. Her lips ached as he bit them before shoving his tongue between them. The hand on her belly slipped under her shirt and she gasped as she felt his skin against her own for the first time. As their lips parted he let out a low noise of appreciation, fingers beginning to trail up her stomach towards her ribs.

“Are you sure?” he asked quietly, “Because I don’t want you thinking you have to. I know I have a reputation but it’s mostly shit talking an-”

“That’s not why. I want to. I want you,” Hanna assured him breathlessly as he traced the band of her bra.

He studied her closely for a few moments more before nodding. She cupped the back of his head and drew him into another kiss, returning the fierce passion he had just shown her. Unbridled lust quickly filled her as his hand overtook her bra clad breast and started massaging with gentle squeezes. He moaned against her mouth and took over control of hers, kicking up the pace as he crawled between her legs so they were belly to belly and hip to hip. Her breaths became hard to control as he started placing hard bites down her jaw, stopping at her ear long enough to trace the shell with his tongue. She couldn’t stop a moan in reply.

“Sit up for me,” he breathed against her ear, making her shudder.

She lifted and instantly he tore her shirt up and off, right before his hands unclasped her bra and sent it flying.

As his eyes soaked in her naked torso she felt a pang of insecurity. Just like she’d mentioned to her best friends, she felt much less compared to Dolph’s previous conquest. She bit her lip to try to stop herself but the words came out anyway.

“I-I’m sorry. I know it’s not much to look at b-”

“Are you joking me? You’re beautiful,” he groaned, hands promptly covering her breasts and squeezing.

He quickly kissed her as she tried to argue, silencing her with his tongue as he worked magic over her mounds. A whimper of delight came between their mouths as he pinched her nipples between his knuckles.

Finally the need to breathe won and the kiss broke apart with heavy breaths. He shifted and his mouth resurfaced on her collar bone with chaste kisses that moved down to her breast. Sensation ignited fire in her core as his hand left just to by replaced by warm, wet lips. Gasping, she couldn’t help arching into his touch, hand flying up to rest against the back of his head.

“Sensitive?” he asked softly as he took one lick on her bud.

Nodding shakily, she replied, “Very.”

“Makes it even better then,” he muttered.

Hannah bit down on her lip as hard as she could but even that couldn’t muffle the moan he brought up as he sucked on her peak. He groaned right along as he rolled and pinched her other on with his fingers. When he rocked his hips into hers, she thought she would faint as she felt the tell tale hardness against her jeans pressing right up to her core. Her fingers tangled in his slightly damp locks and pulled him closer. Then he bit, hard.

With a cry of pain, she jolted which only served to make it hurt more. He moaned and quickly popped off her throbbing nipple for the other one. It hurt but it wasn’t unbearable. In fact it made her ache for more. But before she could relay the message, he pulled off and moved down her body swiftly.

Dolph shot her a smirk as his fingers nimbly worked her pants open and slid into the waist band. In little increments he pulled the fabric down, seemingly devouring every inch he exposed with glee. Finally they were dropped to the floor and at that moment their gazes locked.

“Still okay?” he asked.

“Very okay,” Hannah whispered with flushed cheeks.

Big hands slid up her shapely toned legs just to push them apart, giving him a full view of her red panties.

“Hey, you know, this isn’t fair,” she spoke up.

He gave her a look of confusion until she used her toes to snag his shorts and tugged them lightly.

“I can’t be the only naked one,” she murmured, eyes half-lidded as she caught a peek of the well defined v line beneath the fabric.

He let out a laugh and tapped his fingers against her thigh then gave a nod.

“Very good point,” he replied, rising up.

Her lips parted with a small moan as she saw the tent in the shorts. He cleared his throat and put out a hand which she quickly took.

“Wanna do the honors?” he asked.

“Yes!” she couldn’t help replying eagerly.

She wanted to just rip the shorts off but at the same time she wanted to savor it. She couldn’t help but lick her lips as she tugged them down. Once they were past his hard cock, they fell. She just simply couldn’t care to focus on them any more, instead grabbing at his dick impatiently.

Dolph grunted and his cock jumped in her hand as he reflexively thrust against her hold. After a moment of admiring everything from all his ab muscles to his thick cut length, she leaned in.

“Oooh fuck. Now this I didn’t expect,” he laughed breathlessly.

She rolled her eyes up as she twirled her tongue around his head again then let out a little snicker.

“There’s a lot of things I’ve wanted to do that you’re probably not gonna expect,” she admitted.

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked before reaching out and grabbing a handful of her locks.

“Let’s get to work then. I’m ready to be surprised,” he replied.

Before she was quite ready he jerked her forward, barely giving her enough time to open wide enough. Her eyes rolled back as she moaned headily around his flesh. Grunting, he tensed for a moment then pushed her down farther.

“You got a bad gag reflex?” he asked suddenly, “Blink once for yes, twice for no.”

When their eyes met again, she blinked twice and he gave her a devious grin. She quickly caught onto his thought process but it still didn’t prepare her for the feeling of his length shoving deep into her mouth, touching her throat. She winced, fought back a gag, and moaned all at the same time.

“You like that?”

She managed a nod and he pulled back, just to thrust back in with fervor. She used her tongue as best she could but with his movements it was difficult to keep up. She gave up and let him have total control. That seemed to please him. He moaned and started pumping in and out of her mouth faster. Hannah shut her eyes and reveled in all the sensation. His taste filled her mouth and his musky clean scent infiltrated her nose as she struggled to keep her breath in check. Her scalp was tingling from him pulling her hair, and her pussy was soaking her panties.

Suddenly he jerked back and she gasped in air, blinking her eyes open to find him staring her down. Without words he crouched down and shoved her back. She pulled him into a voracious kiss as he tore her panties off.

“Wait, right, here,” he bit out between kisses.

She nodded and went limp on the bed as he jumped off the bed, rushing over to his suitcase and flinging out stuff until he found what he was looking for. As he turned, opening the foil packet, she watched his body closely. He was sculpted in such a perfect manner that it was unbelievable. Condom on, he crawled onto the bed and on top of her again, surprising her when he pinned one knee to her chest. Fingers from his free hand speedily found her wet hole and shoved in.

“Ah shit!” she whimpered as he wasted no time with plesantries.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but this whole time you’ve seemed to just go along with what I want. Does that mean you like it? You want me to use you?” he asked with a half smirk.

She fought through the rampaging bliss in her cunt and nodded.

“Y-Yes!”

His fingers quickened until he found her sweet spot and she bowed sharply off the bed with a moan.

“Good.”

With that, he jerked his fingers out and shoved her other knee up along side the first and held her still, cock head pressing between her folds teasingly.

“So if I wanted to just pound you into the bed, you’d like it?”

“Fuck yes!” she gasped out, twitching as he teased her unmercifully.

His dick brushed her clit, making her tense and squeak, and he chuckled.

“Well you’re just perfect for me then.”

Her eyes tightened in embarrassment at the compliment but he took it all from her mind with his first thrust in. It burned, how thick he was, and she whined as she clawed at the blankets.

“Fucking hell Han. You’re tight,” he groaned.

After a moment of stretching until he was fully in, he started a brutal pace. His grip was painful the backs of her thighs and he rammed in and out hard. But when he brushed her sweet spot again, she couldn’t muster up the moxy to complain. She didn’t want him to stop what he was doing, instead encouraging him with moans and whimpers. It was incredible. Bliss unfurled and grew through every inch of her body as he somehow went faster, putting pressure on her legs and he leaned in close. Hannah’s eyes flickered open partially as his breath panted over her lips.

“I never imagined you’d feel so fucking good and look so damn good at the same time,” he growled, then caught her in a vicious kiss. She felt like she was folded completely in half but she was nearing the point of no return. The discomfort was worth the fire building in her cunt. Reaching out, she snagged his hair and plunged her tongue between his lips, forcing him to stay in just the spot that was making her want to scream.

“Dolph,” she cried against his lips.

“Come for me baby,” he grunted as his hips pumped faster.

Hand leaving her leg, he wet his thumb and forced it between their bodies to rub her clit. Gasping and twitch, she threw her head back and let out a hair raising scream.

“Oh. Oh fuck! D-Dolph!”

The walls broke and ecstasy flooded her body so hard she could barely breathe. His moan roughly joined hers as his hips slammed once more before stopping completely. Slowly he helped move her legs back down around him as he supported himself over her. A warm feeling settled in her chest as he ran his nose along hers before pecking her lips lightly.

“So this is a hell of a start to trying us out,” Dolph said with a light laugh.

A silly smile came to her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a long sweet kiss.

“I don’t mind it,” she murmured.

“Ooh, I don’t either. In fact, I’m gonna have to thank Seth for suggesting I invite you over and telling me you felt the same way I did.”

Hannah stiffened and let out a curse.

“That little weasel! I’m gonna strangle him!” she scoffed in disbelief.

Dolph chuckled and she had to grin back finally as his eyes sparkled with mirth.

“Well, instead of strangling him, how about we get him the next time we’re recording Swerved?” he suggested.

“Oh hell yes. Partners in crime baby! Let’s make him wish he’d never opened his big mouth.”

“We will, but for now, I wanna just hold you and let it soak in that I’ve finally got you.”

With those sweet words, he rolled and drew her into his chest, rubbing her back gently as she happily rested in his arms.

Yeah, she needed a moment to soak it in too.


End file.
